How To Seduce Your Headcase
by TalkCummingToMe
Summary: Glitch/Wyatt smut. Nuff said.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a deep-seated desire to play with Glitch's hair...if Wyatt will let me, of course. (I mean, have you _seen_ those curls? Damn.)

 **Author's Notes:** First of all, this fanfic was written as a response to this prompt on otpprompts. And if this isn't to your liking, I'd turn back if I were you. However, constructive criticism is always appreciated and encouraged.

Glitch opened his mouth, all ready to ask Wyatt where he'd left the coffee filters, but stopped as a low groan filled his ears and buzzed around the inside of his brain (or what was left of it) teasingly. Intrigued and slightly embarrassed, the former advisor tiptoed to the slightly ajar bathroom door as another, more desperate, moan met his ears. He could just make out a Wyatt-shaped figure in the shower, so not wanting to spook him, he carefully opened the door a bit more.

Oblivious to his unseen voyeur, Wyatt slid one hand down his body and grasped his dick, stroking it gently and feeling it come alive. He moaned again, long and low and full of unshed desires. "Glitch..."

That simple word sent the man into shock...but then...his deep chocolate eyes went wide with surprised delight and he smiled widely, a plan quickly formulating in his half-a-mind. He could feel his own dick hardening as he listened to Wyatt's needy groans. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door all the way open and walked boldly into the steam-filled room, shutting it behind him as he padded over to the shower curtain. He slid it open and settled against the wall to watch the show.

Wyatt was still stroking himself, eyes closed and tanned fingers gliding up and down the shaft as water pooled in his v-lines. Glitch's mouth fell open with his own desire as he realised how close his lover was. Thinking fast, he glanced between Wyatt and the door a few times, then stripped off his pj's to join him. He wrapped one slender hand around Wyatt's dick, helping the man find his release.

With a long, deep groan and a shudder, he came hard, releasing all he had onto Glitch's stomach and thighs. He opened his blue eyes slowly and smirked when he saw his head case fondling his own hardness.

"Mmm," he murmured. "Good morning, sweetheart. Let me help you with that."

Glitch smiled sweetly, beckoning his beloved tin man forward with a delicate finger. "I thought you'd never ask."

All talk was lost then as Wyatt fell to his knees and took Glitch into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the slit and lapping up every drop of pre-cum. One sturdy hand cupped his lover's balls, squeezing them gently and toying with the base. He raised his head slightly to look at Glitch's face. The former advisor's eyes were shut tightly in obvious pleasure and the noises he was making... _god_...

Wyatt could feel his dick starting to reawaken, but it was then that he noticed the water had gone cold. He removed his lips from his lover's groin with a soft 'pop' and kissed him soundly. Glitch made a needy sound of disappointment as they parted, looking at Wyatt with silent desperation. His eyes, which were a luscious chocolatey brown to begin with, had turned an ominous shade of ebony with lust for the other man.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Wyatt said, holding out his hand. "The water has gone cold and the last thing I need is a sick head-case."

Said man made a sultry noise of delight, taking the proffered hand and carefully stepping out of the shower with his Wyatt in tow. A deep kiss followed, hands exploring and teeth nipping at soft lips. When they pulled apart for air, Wyatt took the opportunity to wrap Glitch in his favorite fluffy towel and dry him off; Glitch doing the same for Wyatt a few minutes later.

They made their way to the bed slowly, stopping every so often to share feverish kisses that left them breathless. Wyatt pushed Glitch onto the bed gently then followed, hovering just over his lithe form.

"Wyatt... _please_..." Glitch whimpered. "I might not hold on much longer if you don't do something."

The blond above him groaned deeply, leaning over to retrieve the lubricant from the floor, murmuring a husky, "Hang in there, sweetheart."

Glitch moaned, his wild curls in disarray on the pillow under his head, and waited as his love opened the bottle of oil. Soon he felt Wyatt's tanned fingers pressing on his opening gently. He couldn't bear to hurt the man he loved, even in the throes of passion.

He closed his eyes, whimpering in delight as his beloved prepared him. "You ready for me, sweetheart?" came the lustful whisper in the head case's ear.

All he could do was moan desperately, nodding frantically, a silent plea for Wyatt to just get on with it already. The man smiled, using the honest and true smile reserved only for his Glitch.

Wyatt slicked himself with oil, then gently slid into his zipperhead, waiting patiently as the man under him adjusted. Finally the brunette gave a nod, and Wyatt began thrusting. Then...

"Oh," moaned Glitch. "Do that again."

Wyatt complied, hitting his love's sweet spot again and again as one hand curled around his erection, stroking it lovingly. Glitch came first with a shuddering moan, for he hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't going to last. Wyatt followed a few minutes later, filling Glitch to the top and collapsing onto him carefully.

"Mmm," mumbled Glitch sleepily, kissing Wyatt softly. "You should jerk off in the shower more often."

Wyatt said nothing, just smirked and settled against his head-case for a much-needed nap.


End file.
